The First Time Harry is Loved
by AngelaMaggie
Summary: First Year Harry goes to speak to Professor McGonagall and finds out what real love is. Goes through Harry's life.
1. Talking with Professor McGonagall

Professor Minerva McGonagall finished doing her rounds at Hogwarts. She went back to her to office to grade some first year essays. When she walked in, she flicked her wand towards the fireplace. The fireplace roared to life. She went to her desk, and sat down. When she sat, she sighed. It has been a long day. She began to read the first essay when she heard a small knock on her door. She looked at the clock on her mantle. It was after ten. It couldn't be a student. She walked over to her door. When she opened her door, she was surprised to see a little boy sitting on the floor. He was small, he looked like he shouldn't be at Hogwarts yet.

"Do you need something? It's after ten, you shouldn't be out of bed." She asked the child, who was rocking back and forth.

"Ne- never mind." The child replied. The child started to get up. Minerva saw it was a boy.

"If you need something, you can ask me." Minerva told boy in a softer voice than usual. The boy looked up her. She saw it was Harry.

"I- I just have something I think you ought to know. I can come back tomorrow." He started to leave.

"Mr. Potter, come in my office." She brought him into her office. She directed him to the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"What is it you have to tell me?" She asked softly.

"Well, I can't sleep. If I do, I see the Dursleys. And I don't want to back to the Dursleys at the end of the year." He told her. He looked scared to tell her much.

"Why, do they hurt you?" She asked, not expecting the answer.

"Ye- yes Professor. Would you like me to show you?" He asked her hopefully. She nodded her head. He took of his robe, then his pajama top. What she saw was not what she was expecting. She thought she would just see bruises, not marks on his whole back. She saw scars, both old and new.

"How often do they do this?" She asked.

"About everyday." He replied while putting his pajama top back on. He started to cry. She felt very sad for this poor boy. She took him in a warm embrace, and was rubbing his back. She was whispering kind words his ear. He started to calm down. But he tightened his grip on the professors robes. She began to rock back and forth. He started to fall asleep in her arms. She knows this because his grip began to loosen, and his head began to fall.

"Poor little fellow." She whispered, more to herself than anything. "He must be so tired."


	2. Telling Albus About The Dursley's

The next morning, Harry woke up and found he was not in his dormitory. He felt some warmth next to his body. He looked up and saw Professor McGonagall sitting next to him, reading. He started to sit up and back away. Professor McGonagall realized Harry was awake, and looked down at him. She saw he was backing away.

"Don't worry, nothing is wrong. You came to me last night. It's Saturday anyway. Try to get some more sleep." Harry just nodded his head and leaned back down. Minerva smiled again and started rubbing his back again. He was falling back asleep again. She heard the door to her bedroom open, it was Albus.

"Good morning, Min-" He started before he was interrupted.

"Shh. I have a sleeping student on my lap. Whisper." She told him. Albus nodded. He went around the couch to see Minerva holding someone, but not who it was.

"Who is it?" He whispered.

"Harry Potter." She told him. "He came to me last night. He is scared to go back to the Dursley's. He fell asleep on my lap when I was rubbing his back."

"Oh. Is there anything I can get you?" He asked her, sitting down.

"No. But there is something I want to talk to you about the Dursley's. We can't send him back there. I won't let you. He deserves to be loved. They don't love him." She told him, while shifting Harry and slowly standing up. "Help me with his shirt, please." She asked him. He came to her side and helped take his shirt. When they took Harry's shirt off, he curled up more. When Albus saw Harry's back, he gasped." They beat him, Albus. He said they do it everyday. Please tell me you won't send him back there? Please, Albus?"

Albus sighed. "If you really don't want me to, I won't. But the problem is, who will he stay with?" He asked, although he already had and idea of who.

"He can stay with us. We have a big house, where we can go in the summer. I work here, so he can come to me if ever he needs me. I don't know what else he needs, Albus." She told him matter of factly.

"I had a feeling you were going to tell me that you wanted us to take him. Of course I'll let you take him, on one condition." He told her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"And what would that be?" She asked him, wondering what in the world it could possibly be.

"That I can help you. If you need help, I will give it to you." He told her, wanting to give her the help she needed.

"Of course, you can help. Besides, we live together." She told him, smiling.


	3. Talking to Harry

Albus went to his office after their conversation, leaving Minerva with Harry, who was still sleeping. When Albus left, Minerva used her wand to make a fire again. She heard Harry start to groan. He moved towards the back of the sofa. He rubbed his eyes, and then sat up.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?" She asked him smiling.

"Oh, yes. Better than I have in years. I felt so safe, if I may say so, in your arms. I felt like I had somebody to protect me. I've never felt like that before. It's a feeling that I never want to go away. But I know it will as son as I leave." He told her, looking sad at the end.

"You don't want to go back, do you? To the Dursley's I mean." She asked him.

"No, I hate it there. They don't love me. They hurt me and make me do chores. I live in cabinet under the stairs." He told her, looking sad.

"Well, the Headmaster and I had a talk, and I told him that I wasn't letting you go back there." She told him, on the verge is smiling.

"Where would I go?" He asked, his eyes shining.

"Well, you could stay with me or the Weasley's if you want." She said, hoping he would choose her.

"Well, I don't know the Weasley's very well, and I do feel very safe with you, so can I stay with you?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Of course you can, I was hoping you would say that. I'm glad you feel safe with me. I already told the Headmaster I would take you in, so he is getting the paperwork ready." Minerva told him, smiling.

"Where will I sleep?" Harry asked, unsure of wether or not he could stay with Minerva. Minerva saw the insecurity in Harry and smiled.

"You can sleep in here or in your dorm. Wherever you'd like." Minerva told him. He visibly relaxed.

"Can I sleep in here?" He asked her, tensing up again.

"Of course you can. But you can always switch back if you feel uncomfortable." Minerva said, watching him, smiling.

"I don't feel comfortable sleeping in the dorm. I have nightmares and I wake the boys up. They don't like when I wake them up. I always go out into the Common Room and read. I can never fall back asleep." He looked down embarrassed. Minerva tilted his head up.

"I won't get mad at you for waking me up when you have a nightmare. Or when you need comforting. You can always come to me. I want you to know that." She told him. Harry was almost in tears of happiness when she told him, and she enveloped him in a warm hug.


	4. Breakfast

Harry walked briskly down the corridor to the Great Hall. He went right to the Gryffindor table. When he sat down, he looked up at the staff table and smiled at Minerva. She smiled back and nodded. He turned to get food when he was bombarded with questions.

"Where were you last night?" "Why weren't you in bed?" "Where did you sleep?" The boys in his dorm asked him. He just ignored their questions and continued to get breakfast. Ron tried asking him again.

"Where did you sleep last night? You weren't in the Common Room, I checked." Ron asked him, really wanting to know the answer.

"Why do you care where I slept? You didn't wake up by me screaming." Harry told him, looking away.

"Ron, leave him alone. He obviously doesn't want to tell you. He doesn't have to. Just ignore him, Harry." Hermione told him. Harry smiled his thanks to her.

"But, I want to kn-" Ron started before Harry interrupted him.

"Ron, it doesn't matter where I was, and to be frank, I don't want to tell you!" Harry shouted at him before looking at Minerva then running out. Minerva got a angry look on her face. She stood up, that ran after him.

"Harry?! Harry! Harry, wait! Harry!" She called after him. "Harry. Please come back to me." Minerva said quietly. Harry stopped and ran back to Minerva. With her cat-like senses, she heard him coming back and opened her arms to him. He came running into her arms. As soon as he was in her arms, he broke down sobbing.

"They hate me. I told you, they hate me." Harry told her while crying. Minerva just held him close and rubbed his back.

"Shh. They can't hurt you now. You don't have to go back to the dorm. I told you can stay with me, didn't I?" Minerva asked, pulling Harry back to look at him. She smiled a soft, loving smile. Harry nodded and burrowed his head in Minerva's neck.

"Just hold me, please." Harry told her. Minerva just chuckled and stood up, carrying Harry. She was amazed how light he was. She walked back to her personal quarters, humming a lullaby. By the time they got in into her quarters, Harry was fast asleep. She smiled and brought him to her guest room, or as they would be Harry's Room, and set Harry on the bed. She tucked him, kissed his forehead.

"Good dreams, my poor boy. And sleep well." She said, and and went out to her living room. She called her house elf, Wispy, and asked for some tea. She got her Ginger Newts and a book and relaxed into her sofa, drinking tea, reading, and eating ginger newts.

'My poor, poor boy.'

 **I'm sorry if Ron is character, but sometime's I think he should have been bad.**


	5. Found Out

While Minerva was reading, she heard voices outside her door. She thought students were just passing by, but the voices stayed in one spot. She went to the door and opened it just enough to hear.

"Ron, I think you should just leave it be. He doesn't want I tell you." She heard the voice of Hermione Granger say.

"Hermione, I need to know. He tells me everything. I'm his best friend. I need to know." Ron told her, turning away

"Ron!" Hermione said grasping his arm. "Ron, stop please!" Hermione pleaded. Ron turned and slapped her.

"Mr. Weasley! Was that necessary?" Minerva yelled at him, opening the door all the way.

"Professor, I-" Ron started but was cut off my Minerva.

Mr. Potter doesn't want to tell you where he slept and that is fine. He is fine right now. Now, go off to your other friends. Ms. Granger, come with me." Minerva told him, then turning to look at Hermione. Hermione followed Minerva into her quarters and Ron turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry about that, Professor. He was being mean and I tried to stop him and-" Hermione was rambling on. She stopped when Minerva held up her hand.

"Your rambling. Are you okay?" Minerva asked leading Hermione to her sofa, where she left her book sitting open and her tin of ginger newts open.

"I'm fine, Professor. It didn't hurt that much. I'm fine now. I promise. Where is Harry?" Hermione asked after rambling again.

"Would you like to see?" Minerva asked. Hermione just nodded her head. Minerva waved her hand to follow her and Hermione did. Minerva opened the door to Harry's room and stood in the doorway. Hermione walked in further and gasped. She turned back to her teacher and went out. Minerva followed, closing the door.

"He's asleep. He never falls asleep without a nightmare. I would know. Ron tells me every morning. He says 'Harry is really annoying. He falls asleep and half an out later he had a nightmare.' He is starting to get on my nerves." Hermione told her. She realized she was rambling again, and looked down.  
"How did you get him to fall asleep?" Hermione asked, looking back up at Minerva.

"He came running back to me after I called him. I opened my arms to him and held him close to me. He said he just wanted me to hold him. So I did. I stood up and walked back here. While I was walking I was humming a lullaby. He must have fallen asleep listening to it." Minerva told her, starring off into space.

"What lullaby were you humming?" Hermione asked, looking thoughtful.

"Lavender's Blue. It's an old song, but I like it." She told Hermione, Smiling.  
"It's quite peaceful."


	6. It Was A Nightmare

Hermione and Minerva were talking when they heard screaming coming from Harry's room.

"Harry!" Minerva yelled. She ran into his room. He was thrashing around and screaming.  
"Harry! Harry, wake up! It's okay! Wake up!" Minerva shouted, trying to shake Harry. Finally, he stopped thrashing about, but was still crying. He started waking up.  
"It's okay, Harry. It was just a nightmare. You're safe." Minerva told him calmly. She just held him, rubbing his back and rocking back and forth. Hermione just stood watching from the doorway, amazed at how her Professor was doing this.

"Do you need any help, Professor?" Hermione whispered to Minerva. Minerva just shook her head no.  
"Then I'll head out." Hermione told her. She turned around and grabbed her bag and walked out. On her way out, she ran into Albus.

"Oh, Hermione. Is Professor McGonagall inside?" He asked her, eyes gleaming.

"She is. You'll be amazed by what she is doing. Trust me." Hermione told him, giving him a small smile. Albus returned the smile and went in. He looked around but couldn't see Minerva. He listened and heard humming. He followed the source of the noise into Harry's room. He saw Minerva with Harry in her arms rocking him and humming.

"Lavender's Blue. You always liked that song, Tabby." Albus told her, making her jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Ms. Granger is right though. You're amazing." Albus told her, smiling. Minerva smiled back. She looked down at Harry and saw he was asleep again. She tucked him in and went back into her loving room.

"Thank You. It's quite easy if you know how to do it. He has nightmares, you know. That's why he doesn't want to go back. Besides the fact that they're mean to him, he has nightmares. The only one, besides myself, who seems okay with that is Hermione. Ronald Weasley slapped her. Right outside my door. He was making such noise, I went over to look. I opened the door just enough for me to see and he slapped her. She's fine now. Makes me remember when was going her." Minerva told him. Looking down, tears in her eyes. Albus caressed her cheek and lifted her head back up.

"Why did it make you remember going here?" He asked, the twinkle in his eye almost gone.

"Because the same thing happened to me. I was trying to stop someone from doing something stupid and he slapped me. Luckily, I had someone who helped me. That was the day I fell in love with them." Minerva told him, a smirk playing with lips.

"And who would that be?" Albus asked, the twinkle completely back in his eyes.

"You know perfectly well who it was. He's sitting right next to me."


	7. Harry Finds Out

Minerva smiled at Albus and he leaned in and kissed her softly. Albus pulled back and smiled. They hear a door creak and look towards Harry's door. He was rubbing his eyes. Minerva went over to him and picked him up. Harry just wrapped his arms around her like he was still tired. She brought him back to the sofa. Harry leaned back into the back of the sofa.

"Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Harry asked tentatively. Minerva nodded. "Are you married? I mean, if you are, I feel like should because I'm going to be staying with you." Harry said quickly. Minerva smiled.

"Yes, Harry, I am married. Would you like to know I'm married to?" Harry nodded his head quickly. "I'm married to the headmaster." Harry looked up at Minerva with wide eyes. Then he looked at Albus, who smiled at him. Harry got an excited look on his face. "Calm down, Harry. Why are you so jumpy?" Minerva asked, chuckling.

"Wha- what? Why am I so jumpy? Because you guys are like parents to me, and to find out you're married and I'm going to be staying with you," Harry points to Minerva. "Is awesome. Why wouldn't it be? My two favorite people here are married." Harry finished smiling. Minerva just smiled back and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Harry. You're so kind, so you know that? I don't know how people don't like you." Minerva told him, her eyes tearing up.

"Well, the Dursley's don't like me because I have magic, and because of my mother. Ron doesn't like me because I'm famous. I don't know why other people don't like me." Harry said, getting a confused look on his face.

"You shouldn't have to go through that, Harry. No one should. But, you don't have to go back there. Ever again. We are going to make sure of it." Albus told him, giving him a side hug.

"Have you seen your room?" Minerva asked, changing the subject. Harry nodded. "Do you want to Albus? I'm sure he'd love to see it." Harry nodded his head excitedly. Albus laughed and got up. Harry pulled him into his room. Minerva followed, laughing. She could hear Harry telling Albus about his room.

"I get a big bed. I've never had a big bed before. And all my stuff is here already?" Harry asked, looking at Minerva.

"Yes, I had Wispy, my House-Elf, get all your stuff from the Dormitory. She was happy to do. She's excited to meet you. I can call her now, if you want." Minerva told him. He nodded his head, excited to meet a House Elf. Wispy appeared.

"It's nice to meet you, Master Harry."


	8. Wispy

"It's nice to meet you, Master Harry." Wispy said walking up to Harry. Harry gasped and looked at Minerva. "Did I do something wrong?" Wispy asked backing up a little.

"No you didn't. Harry has never seen a House Elf before. I think he was just surprised." Minerva looked at Harry. Harry nodded. "Harry, meet Wispy, my House Elf and yours." Harry went to Wispy and held out his hand.

"Ooh. Master Harry is very kind. If you need anything, just say my name, and I'll be there." Wispy shook his hand and smiled. Harry just nodded his head, still amazed by the House Elf.

"Thank you, Wispy. That's all for now." Minerva told her, smiling. "Well, Harry, what do you think?" Minerva asked, with an amused look on her face.

"There are no words to describe how I feel right now. I think that is awesome! Can I try it?" Harry asked, almost jumping up and down.

"Yes, I suppose you could. But, I think you should ask her for something. I have an idea, but it's a surprise. Call for please." Minerva said, smiling.

"Okay. Wispy!" Harry shouted. Wispy appeared, smiling. "Ooh. That was fun."

"It is fun. Does Master Harry need something?" Wispy asked with a wondering look on her face.

"Yes, He does, Wispy." Minerva leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

"Ohh! I can do that, Mistress Minerva. Bye!" Wispy disappeared with a pop. Minerva just laughed at her eagerness. Albus and Harry just stared at her, confused.

"What did you ask her to do, Minerva?" Albus asked, crossing his arms.

"No, it's a surprise for you to, Albus. You can't know before Harry. You'll like it, don't worry." Minerva told him, smiling. She showed Harry his bathroom.

"This door leads to our bedroom. If you have a nightmare or you need us, just go through there." Minerva told Harry, walking through. Harry followed, smiling at Albus. When they got through, Minerva sat on the chair in front of the vanity. "Harry, I don't want you to feel afraid of waking us up. I give you permission to do that." Minerva told him, making him look at her. Harry nodded. Minerva smiled and pulled him into a big hug. Albus joined them and smiled when he heard Minerva chuckling.

"I kinda get the feeling with Professor Dumbledore here, I will be using this door quite a lot." Harry told them, pulling back to see their faces. Minerva gave Albus a look and laughed. Albus just looked shocked that Harry would say something like that.

"You know, Harry, I have a feeling you are quite right. I might even have to use it myself." Minerva told him, smiling. Minerva and Harry just laughed at the look on Albus's face.


	9. Scaring Harry

After dinner, Harry walked with Minerva and Albus to Minerva's Quarters. They sat by the fire and talked about Harry's parents. Eventually, it was time to go to bed. They stood up.

"Goodnight, Harry. And don't forget about what I told you." Minerva told Harry, giving him a hug. Harry smiled tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Albus chuckled and Minerva smiled. She bent down and pick Harry up. He yawned and leaned his head against her shoulder. Minerva walked them to Harry's bedroom. "Albus, can you turn down the covers?" Minerva asked Albus, whispering. He nodded. "Can you grab his pajamas from the armoire?" She asked. He nodded. He brought them back to her and she later Harry down. She changed his clothes the muggle way. She pulled the covers up to his chin and kissed his forehead. She walked to the door, back out into the living room. Albus followed, closing the door behind them.

"Why did you do it the way you did? You're a witch." Albus asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Because, sometimes I just want to do things the muggle way. Besides, it makes me feel good and warm inside, like I'm giving him the comfort he didn't have before, doing things the way I'm doing them." Minerva told him, walking to their bedroom door. Albus stood and followed. They got ready for bed.

Harry was sleeping when he heard his door creak loudly. He looked up and saw a dark figure standing right next to his bed, leaning towards him. He screamed. He pulled the covers off, leapt off the bed and ran towards the door that leads to Minerva and Albus's bedroom. He pulled the door open and ran down the hallway, screaming. He opened the door at the other end and ran in. Minerva and Albus sat up in bed when Harry jumped under the covers and snuggled up against Minerva. Minerva was just about to ask Harry what was wrong when the figure came running in after Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, how did you get in? Why did you come in?" Minerva asked Ron, a shocked look on her face. Ron bent over, panting.

"I needed to ask Harry a question." He finally managed to get out. Minerva just gasped.

"So, you decided to come into my personal quarters, in the middle of the night, to ask him?" Minerva asked, hardly believing what she heard. Ron just nodded. "Detention, Mr. Weasley. Now go to bed. I trust you can find your way out, you obviously found your way, though how, I don't know." She told him. He walked out closing the door behind him. Minerva pulled Harry out from underneath the covers. "Would you like to stay in here?"  
Minerva asked. All Harry did was nod yes.


	10. Christmas Party

Minerva, Albus, and Harry were sitting on the couch, by the fire, playing Carousel, a card game. The clock chimed 4 o'clock.

"Well, it's 4:00, time to get ready, Harry." Minerva told him. He nodded, put down his cards, and ran to his room to get ready. "Albus, must I really wear that dress? I feel like it shows to much of my shoulders." Minerva asked him, collecting the cards.

"Oh, please, Minerva? I think it makes you look even more beautiful then you already are." Albus told, her taking the cards from her and putting the cards in the box and on the table. She sighed. He knew she gave in. He smiled, and stood up. He held out his hand ad she took it. Together, they got ready for the party.

When they came out of their room, Harry was sitting on the sofa reading. He put the book to the side and stood up when he heard the door open. His mouth dropped open when he saw Minerva. She was beautiful. Her red dress was off her shoulders, and she was wearing a beautiful diamond necklace. Her hair, not pulled back into it's normal tight bun, was a more loose, complicated. She was carrying a red shawl on her arm. She chuckled when she saw Harry standing there, looking at her, with her mouth open.

"Shall we go?" She asked, breaking him out of his reverie. He blushed and nodded. Albus offered his left arm to her and she took it. They left the room, Harry following behind them.

"Well, Harry, you should go find Hermione. I'm sure she's here somewhere." Albus told Harry, seeing of he would get the hint. He did. He smiled and nodded his head. He, then, walked off. Albus chuckled and turned to Minerva. "Can I have this dance?" He asked her, eyes gleaming bright. She nodded and took his hand. He lead them out into the dance floor. They did a complicated waltz. By the end of the music, they were the only ones left on the dance floor.

"Awesome!" Harry shouted when he ran over to them. "I didn't know you could dance. You guys were amazing." He said, jumping up and down.

"Well, there are lots of things you don't know about us, Harry. Some of them you might have heard of, but never knew who did it." Minerva told him, walking them over to their table.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long night." Albus said, sitting down and resting his head in his hand.

"It doesn't have to be. It only is if you make it so. I am not keeping your fun by making you dance only with me." Minerva told him. He ran to dance.


	11. After The Party

The Christmas Party was over. Albus and Minerva were making sure all the students were going to bed. Harry was sitting at the table Minerva, Albus and himself had reserved. He was sitting with his head in his hands, trying not to fall asleep. Minerva and Albus than walked over, smiling.

"I think someone's sleepy." Minerva said, picking Harry up, and carrying him to the door. Albus followed smiling. Harry just wrapped his arms around Minerva's shoulders, leaned down and fell asleep before they got back to their quarters. Again, Minerva tucked him in like she had those few month ago. Albums stood in the doorway watching Minerva, smiling. Minerva turned around smiling, but her smile soon vanished. A look of fear took it's place. Albus got concerned. He went toward his wife.

"Minerva, what is it?" Albus asked. Minerva just pointed out the door where a black figure was standing just outside the doorway watching. Albus turned and realized what got her concerned. He stood in front of Minerva, protecting her. She ran toward Harry and grabbed him. She then ran to the door that led to her and Albus's bedroom. Albus slowly got his wand out.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Albus asked the black figure. The figure didn't respond, he just pulled out his wand and walked toward Albus. Albus cast the first spell, Expelliarmus. The figures wand flew out of his hand and into Albus's. Then, Albus sent a incarcerous spell toward the figure. Albus wa;led to the figure and took the cloak hood off it's head. Suddenly, the person vanished. Albus didn't know who it was. Albus sighed and went to his room. He found Minerva laying with Harry on their bed. Minerva had a hand on Harry's back, but they were both asleep. Albus chuckled knowing he was going to remember this memory for the rest of his life. And he had an idea of what to get Minerva for her next birthday.

 ***I'm so sorry for the few months I haven't updated. Between homework and finals and trying to find time to write, ugg!! But schools over, so I should have waaayyyy more updates. Again, Sorry!!!!!***


	12. Christmas Break

The next day, after the mysterious figure disappeared, is when the students went home. Albus got up before Minerva to avoid any questions, about the night before, until after the students left and He kissed Minerva's forehead, but he couldn't find Harry. He went to Harry's room but he wasn't in there either. Albus decided to go look for Harry. He didn't have to go far. He found Harry in the living room, writing.

"Harry? What are you doing up so early?" Albus asked the boy, walking to get the hot chocolate pot that Harry had asked. Harry chuckled at the man as he drank the hot chocolate like it was the first time he had anything to drink.

"I'm writing a story. I wrote a letter earlier, but that's done, so now I'm writing."Harry told Albus, putting hid quill down and leaning into the sofa. Albus chuckled.

"And who did you write to?" Albus asked, moving to sit next to Harry.

"Hermione. I asked her to help me with something for Minerva for Christmas. Will you come with me to the owlery? I want to send this out before I forget." Harry told Albus. Albus smiled at Harry and nodded. They walked n silence, neither knowing what to say next. Albus finally started speaking.

"what did you want Hermione's help with?" Albus asked as they walked into the owlery. Harry just smiled at Albus and turned to the owls.

"Hedwig." Harry called out. Hedwig came flying to Harry and Harry attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and she went flying off. "I'm not telling you. It's a surprise. And from what Minerva has told me, you can blabber. So, I'm not telling you." harry told Albus, smirking. Albus looked flabbergasted.

"I do not blabber. Now tell me, why did you send the letter to Ms. Granger when you will see her later and can give it to her then?" Albus asked, putting his hands behind his back.

"First, yes you do. Second, because I don't want to have to explain it to her in front of everyone." Harry told him, walking back to their quarters. When they got back, they found Minerva with a cup of tea in one hand and a page from Harry's story in the other. She was reading Harry's story. Harry got a little red in the face.

"Harry, is this your writing?" Minerva asked, smiling. Harry nodded, looking down. "Oh, there's no need to be embaressed. I think it's wonderful." Minerva told him, putting the paper and the cup down and walking to stand next to Harry. She gave him a big hug. Harry smiled and hugged her back. Albus slipped out before Minerva could say anything to him. "So, are you ready for Christmas break? I certainly am." Minerva told Harry. He chuckled.

"You don't mean that. You love your students. Yes, I am. It'll be my first Christmas." Harry told her, jumping up and down a little.

"Calm down, jumping bean. Llet's get ready to bring the sudents down to the train station." Minerva told him, pushing him towards his room. Harry took off running. She chuckled to herself.

* * *

Harry and Minerva made their way to the Great Hall, where Albus would give a small speech before the students went to the train.

"I hope you have a Happy Christmas, and a lovely Christmas Break. I know I will. So, Hhave a good day and we'll see you when you get back." Albu ended the speech and everyone got up to go to the train station. Harry followed Hermione and Neville, whom he made friends with over the past few months. They talked about Christmas and what they were going to do for the rest of the break. The time came when they had to say goodbye. Harry promised he'd write and they told they would write back. 'Until next year.' He thought.

* * *

 **Sorry for not writing for so long. I have been working on a book. But I got stuck on that, so I thought I'd write some more for this story.**


	13. Albus and Minerva Talk

While Harry was exploring the castle, Minerva was determined to talk to Albus. She found him working in his office.

"Albus, we need to talk about last night." Minerva said, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. Albus looked up and sighed. He should have known she would to his office.

"I don't know who it was. He or she disapperated before I could find out." Albus said, rubbing a hand over his face.

"What do you mean? How could they have?" Minerva asked, looking confused. Albus shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm looking into it. Anyway, Harry has big plans for you. He sent Hermione a letter asking for her help." Albus said, smiling. Minerva sighed.

"Oh Albus." Minerva said, getting up and walking to her office.

I know this is short, but I didn't know what else they could talk about in this conversation. Sorry!


	14. Writing

Minerva went back to her office when she found Harry writing. She smiled and went to her desk and watched Harry. Harry was so deep in his writing he didn't notice she was there.

"Are you still writing about the same thing, or have you gone off to a different subject?" Minerva asked, interrupting his thoughts and scaring him.

"Oh, goodness, Minerva! You scared me! It's still the same subject. I've gotten so deep into it, I don't ever want to stop." Harry said, a surprised look on his face. He smiled back at her.

"What do you plan to do with your story?" Minerva asked, summoning some tea. She leaned back in her chair, a curious look on her face.

"I don't know. I might have it published when I'm done with it. I honestly haven't thought about it that much." Harry replied, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think publishing would be a great idea. You could even have a series of books if you wanted." Minerva said, leaning forward again. "I bet you could even get bestseller books, with your writing like that. You write like a proper author." Minerva told him, looking proud.

"You really think so?" Harry asked, looking hopeful. When Minerva nodded, he smiled. "Now I want to publish it. I think I could make a series out of this book as well. I'll think about." Harry said.

"You do that. And tell me what you decide. I help you publish it if you decide to publish." Minerva told him, taking a sip of tea.

"Thanks Minerva." Harry said, running to her and giving her a hug.

"What are these big plans Albus told me you for me?" Minerva asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I told Albus not to tell you!! It's nothing. besides, why would I tell you? It's a surprise." Harry said, crossing his arms.

Minerva just chuckled and smiled.

Sorry for not updating in a while!!!!! I had major writers block!!!!


	15. Hanging Out

Albus, Minerva, and Harry were relaxing in their sitting room. Albus and Minerva were playing Chess, while Harry was writing. Harry looked up at the window and saw Hedwig. He got up and ran to the door.

"I'll be right back. I've got to do something really quick." Harry told Minerva and Albus. Minerva nodded and Harry ran out the door.

"I wonder what that's about." Minerva wondered, looking at Albus. Albus just shrugged and made his move. Minerva just chuckled.

Harry ran into the owlry and took the letter from Hedwig.

"Harry,

I like your idea. I'll see what I what I can do. In the meantime, you work on your part of it.\

Hermione"

Harry smiled and gave Hedwig a treat. He ran back to his room and slammed the door close. Minerva and Albus looked at each other, confused. They looked at Harry's door and wondered the same thing.

'What was Harry up too?'


End file.
